


By Candlelight

by GateOfTheSettingSun



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: 12 Days of Carnival, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just now discovered his name was Harry and not Henry, M/M, Sillyness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateOfTheSettingSun/pseuds/GateOfTheSettingSun
Summary: A bit silly maybe but I had a lot of fun writing this.12 Days of CarnivalDay 9 (Dec 21): “by candlelight”
Relationships: John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	By Candlelight

John Bridgens really hadn’t been expecting anyone to come knocking at his door this late. One of the crew members had been celebrated because of his birthday and it did sound like the party was starting to die down. Bridgens himself hadn’t joined, he couldn’t enjoy the rush of booze should the captain or his second need anything. So he had been reading by candlelight in his bed before he was going to sleep. But now someone was suddenly disturbing him.

Getting up Bridgens got on a pair of pants as the knocking continued. He called that it would just be a moment but this night owl seemed to not take a hint. The knocking continued, almost starting to follow a rhythm. Running a hand through his hair Bridgens headed for the door with a sigh, not in the best of moods. Though things took a turn when he opened the door to discover that the knocking disturber was no other than Harry Peglar. A heavily intoxicated Harry Peglar no less. His hand was still raised ready to knock and when he realized that the door had indeed been opened and that it was the right door too, he blinked to regain focus. The young man took in the sight of John before him before he spoke.

”Let me in”

”Harry, what are you-”

”Just let me in, my feet are killing me”

Peglar then proceeded to push himself past Bridgens and sitting on his bed to remove his boots. Bridgens stood stunned for a moment, shot a quick glance down the hallway before closing the door.

”I see you enjoyed the party” he teased the younger man who continued to groan and whine over the misery his feet were apparently in.

That he couldn’t remove one of his boots didn’t help ”Might explain why you came waltzing in here instead of heading to bed” Bridgens raised an eyebrow as he asked while watching the other man struggle.

Peglar breathed out heavily, the boot getting the best of him, and continued to whine ”I’ll tell you everything just help me get this off!” he pleaded.

Bridgens laughed softly but took mercy on the drunk young man and pulled the boot off his foot. Peglar let out a loud sigh of relief and laid down on his back in Bridgens' bed. His eyes closed and his head resting against the wall.

”Are young drunk Henry?” Not that Bridgens couldn’t figure the answer to that out but that might explain why Peglar had sought him out. Peglar’s eyes opened, though narrowed to get a better look, and a grin came to his lips

”No you silly billy! Now help me up please!” He held out a hand for Bridgens to take.

While Peglar tried to maneuver his body Bridgens stood utterly taken back by Peglar’s behavior. The other acted so… well, silly, for a lack of better words. A small amused smile came to Bridgens lips as he took Peglar’s hand. The poor boy would be ashamed and embarrassed tomorrow, which would be most amusing for Bridgens. Harry would have burning cheeks for weeks, given he could remember this night.

The young man did have a slight wobbly stand so Bridgens could figure out what the other had been doing ”well hello sweetcheeks! Yes, I came to see you!” Peglar proudly claimed while smiling brightly at Bridgens. He stood there happy and bright like the sun, no fear or shame, straightforward and awfully goofy.

A chuckle left Bridgens, he was slightly worried that his brain was making this up as it seemed awfully unreal.”Do you have anything nice to eat?” Peglar asked, looking around Bridgens’ room in search of food. The ability to focus was not at it’s strongest.

”I’m guessing you were at the birthday celebration?” Bridgens ignored the food question, better not disappoint his beloved Henry. ”What?!” Peglar looked at Brigdens to focus on the man, he was quite loud in this state which worried the elder man. It would be awkward if Fitzjames came knocking about the noise.

Nevertheless, he repeated his question and got an answer. ”Oh you bet your ass I was at the celebration,” He said, almost puffing up his chest with how proud he was. Peglar was normally calm, gentle and an enjoyer of life. Had some of the crew said something? Mocked him with being boring? Which had made him go all in, maybe too much, at the celebration? Bridgens shook his head, still with a small smile, whatever the reason Bridgens loved him in both states. The sober was by far preferred though, even if he found the drunken state quite endearing.

He put a hand on Peglar’s cheek to maintain eye contact. ”How much did you drink?” Bridgens wasn’t sure how much the man could handle concerning amounts of alcohol but it would be nice to get an idea of how far the younger man was gone.

”I did-didn’t have any alcohol” the other denied the truth again and Bridgens was puzzled to as why. Was he worried that Bridgens would frown upon his current state?

”Are you sure?” Bridgens asked gently, letting his smile grow and his head leaned slightly closer to the other to show that it was quite all right. Seeing Peglar like this made Bridgens adore him even more. Being alone together in the soft light of the candle pulled in the urges that Bridgens had worked to undermind, for never had Peglar's lips looked quite as tempting as now.

Peglar stared at him for some seconds before a burp left him ”I’m gonna get sick” He said quickly. Brigdens was quick to act but after many minutes of sitting with a bucket waiting for Peglar to be sick when nothing actually came, he finally decided to put Peglar to bed. That would be Bridgens' bed though.

”So why did you come to me at this time Henry? You should just have gone to bed” Bridgens asked the younger man curled up in his bed. He had brought the other some water and the candlelight was nearing the end of its lifetime.

”Ugh, Magnus was sleeping in my spot so I came here to sleep” Peglar finally explained. Bridgens shook his head

”You should have asked him to move” he corrected the other while looking down in his book to find the line he left off.

”Well I wasn’t thinking about that, was I!” Peglar shot back

”what in God's name were you thinking about?”

”You” Bridgens turned his head to see the younger man grinning at him with red cheeks. Drunkness or love, Bridgens didn’t know. He blew out the candle and joined his beloved in bed.


End file.
